Pandora's Secret
by TaiTaiNoDa
Summary: Pandora always knew of her special ability. It was her promise to keep it a secret, but the night she breaks her promise she has already put herself in to danger without realizing it. What happens when the King of Thieves finds out about Pandora's secret? OC x TKB(Akefia). Yami Marik and Yami Bakura will also be in this story as side characters. Rated M just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've had my account here for a long time now and I used to write stories involving Yu-Gi-Oh before but I deleted them because I never managed to continue on them. After that I felt like I didn't want to upload anything because I was so unhappy with my writing style and thought people wouldn't want to read my stories. But now I've overcome that feeling and I feel confident enough to actually upload something. **

**This story is going to be an OC x Akefia(Thief King Bakura) fiction, so if you don't like that sort of thing it's alright, you don't have to read it. I still hope someone will enjoy this story. I haven't developed the entire story from the beginning to the end yet but I have a pretty good plot circling my mind.**

**I'm not good with updating, but depending on my mood and on the amount of people who read, follow and review my story I might update it faster.**

**I hope that whoever reads my story will not focus on my spelling and grammar mistakes (I come from Finland so my English is not 100% perfect), focus on the story itself and enjoy. I first started writing this fiction for my own amusement and just for fun, but I actually thought it sounded pretty good so I wanted to share it and see if someone else would like it as well...**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I do own my OC Pandora and a few random characters that I have added to the story. **

**(if you have questions ask me via PM or send a review)**

**P.S I suck at summaries...**

* * *

The quiet and peaceful yet lively village of Edel Nah lay far away from the Pharaoh's palace out in the desert. Despite being so far away the village still managed be a very famous place for travelers and outsiders to visit, even the Pharaoh himself had a very big reason to visit Edel Nah regularly. Not only does the village have a forest laying by it's doorstep but a lake as well, making it very crowded with people from far away who do not have access to lakes and are forced to use drinking water from their wells to wash themselves with. But the reason why Edel Nah is visited by the Pharaoh himself is due to a completely different reason. A group of young and old women work together to make clothes which they put up for sale on markets out in the Pharaoh's village. The most talented and oldest dressmaker in the village is a sweet old lady called Thamet who started the whole group. Together they make wonderful clothes for both women and men. Their clothes began to sell in an increadible speed and they earned a lot of gold in a very short time, so they decided to keep doing what they did.

A year passed since they started their ''bussiness'' and things are still selling as well as before and the village still holds it's popular reputation. But Thamet was beginning to grow older and weaker and had to take a small pause from her work. She occasionally made pieces of clothing but left the rest of the work to the other women in the group while she rested.

On a beautiful sunny day Thamet decided she'd take a quiet walk through the forest to admire the nature. She told her neighbour where she was going in case she wouldn't return for a while so they'd know where to go look for her. After that she walked away, leaving the busy village behind her and relaxed as everything around her fell quiet. She could only hear the sounds of animals who hid inside the forest and the rustling of the trees. Taking a deep breath she took in all the different smells that circled around in the air.

Suddenly there was a completely different sound that broke through the silence and caused Thamet to stop. She looked around carefully while listening intently to try and figure out what the sound was and where it came from. It seemed to grow louder and much clearer little by little. When Thamet thought of what the sound could've been her eyes widened and she began making her way towards it as fast as her weak legs could take her. The sound grew even louder now as she approached it; now she knew that her suspicions were true. The sound she heard came from a child, a weeping child.

It didn't take long until she reached the source of the sound and just as she thought, there in the middle of the forest sat a young girl on a stump crying her eyes out. She had long, thick black hair that hung straight down past her shoulders. She wore a torn dress that barely covered her small body and was filled with dirt from top to bottom. Thamet hurried up to the small girl and knelt down beside her.

''Young girl, whatever are you doing out here in the forest all by yourself?'' Thamet asked. The girl turned to Thamet and opened her eyes, revealing their wonderful blue color. Thamet had expected the girl to be frightened or surprised that a stranger had approached her out of nowhere but she seemed calm, apart from her crying.

''I-I'm lost...'' She sobbed. Thamet placed her hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

''How did you get lost in the forest?'' She asked the child again.

''I followed a bird... It was so far away it was hard to keep up with it... When I couldn't hear it's wings flapping anymore I lost it. T-Then when I turned around I saw that I was really deep in the forest so I didn't know where to go to get out.'' The girl wiped at her eyes while hiccuping. Thamet raised her eyebrow questioningly at what the girl had said. Following a bird from a long distance couldn't have been possible specially in this thick forest, but something what the girl said caught Thamet's attention. She said when she couldn't **hear** it's wings flapping anymore she had lost the bird. That means she wasn't following it by looking at it, she was following it by listening. This raised many questions but Thamet didn't have time to start seeking for answers at the moment. Instead she offered her hand to the small girl who gladly took it.

''Well, let's get you back to the village. Your mother and father must be worried sick.'' Thamet stood back up and gave the young girl a warming smile.

''I don't have a mommy or daddy.'' The girl said looking at Thamet with her large blue eyes that were filled with innocence. Thamet looked at her with more surprise but quickly shook it off. This girl was an orphan. How she had managed to wander around their village all by herself without being noticed by anyone was a mystery. Not wanting to spend any more time in the forest in case a snake would appear Thamet decided they should start moving back to the village. On their way back the girl stayed silent, proficiently following Thamet.

When they arrived back at Thamet's house she instantly rid the girl of her torn up dress and threw it away.

''What is your name?'' Thamet asked while she rummaged through a large chest that lay up against the wall; seeking some sort of clothing to wrap around the girl for later. The girl stood in the middle of the room, eyeing her surroundings carefully and curiously.

''Pandora.'' She said and eventually dropped her eyes on to Thamet, wondering what she was doing.

''Pandora? That is a lovely name.'' When she found what she was looking for Thamet huffed and closed the chest, ignoring that a piece of clothing got stuck bewteen the cap. Smiling she gestured for Pandora to sit down on a stool beside her. Pandora hurried up to the stool and seated herself.

''Now you sit there and wait, I will go ask my neighbour to get us some water from the lake so we can wash you up.'' Pandora nodded her head and kept exploring Thamet's home with great interest. Thamet placed the clothing on to a table before heading out and up to the house next to her's. She knocked on the wooden door and waited until a young man came to open it.

''Ah, Thamet, back so soon?'' The young man asked with a smile.

''Yes, I need your help. Could you be so kind and get me some water from the lake? Two buckets will do.'' The young man kindly accepted her request and headed off to the lake with two wooden buckets in each hand. Thamet returned to her own house and found Pandora still sitting nicely on the stool. Pandora didn't seem older than 6 or 7 years old but she was very obedient and patient which made Thamet smile internally.

As soon as the young man from next door came with the two buckets of water he helped fill up a round wooden tub that Thamet had placed in the middle of the floor. After filling it up the young mans eyes fell upon Pandora who eyed him curiously.

''Who is that?'' He asked.

''Ah, I found her from the forest. She is an orphan. Her name is Pandora.'' Thamet replied.

''Pandora... What will you do with her?''

''Well, I think for now I will keep her. She doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go and I've always wanted a grandchild of my own.'' Thamet said with a chuckle.

''Sounds lovely, best of luck to you. It was nice meeting you Pandora.'' The young man sent a wave to Pandora who eagerly returned one before he could leave the house.

''Well, come on.'' Thamet knelt down beside the tub and waited for Pandora to come over.

After having cleaned her up properly and brushed her hair Thamet quickly put something together for Pandora to wear by using an old piece of clothing that she found from her chest earlier. It wasn't exactly clothing but at least it covered her up. When that was done Thamet offered Pandora some food to eat, since neither of them knew when was the last time she had a proper meal. She gorged the food down her throat like a pig which meant she hadn't eaten in a long time. Thamet felt sorry for her, having lost her parents Ra knows when and how and been without proper food and care for a long period of time. It was surprising how Pandora still acted normally and showed no signs of any trauma or shock, not even fear towards strangers. There was more Thamet wanted to know about her but for now she wanted to let the girl rest.

* * *

The next day Thamet took the time to sit down with Pandora in the kitchen to finally try to get some answers. They both sat by the table in the kitchen, staring at eachother.

''Tell me Pandora, what happened to your parents?'' Thamet asked carefully and eyed the girl for a reaction. Pandora nibbled at her lower lip while her eyes shifted around the room, avoiding Thamet's eyes.

''... They're dead.'' She said quietly.

''How did they die?'' Thamet knew it wasn't a good question to be asking a child, but she needed to know.

''They were killed by bad men.'' Pandora's eyes stared down at the table in front of her. She seemed to be remembering something, perhaps back to the time her parents died. Thamet knew she had opened up a conversation that brought back terrible memories to Pandora, judging by the sudden change in her mood. Even though she felt bad for bringing it up and troubling the child she needed more answers, but now that she knew what happened to Pandora's parents she could move on to another topic, a less painful one that hopefully wouldn't trigger any more bad memories.

''Remember back in the forest, you told me you followed a bird. You said when you couldn't hear the bird flapping anymore you lost it. How far away from the bird were you?'' Thamet noticed Pandora fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of this, like she knew something was about to come, something that seemed to trouble her as well. There was a long pause after the question and Thamet almost thought Pandora wasn't going to answer at all. She was just about to change to another question involving something completely different when Pandora took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

''My daddy...''She started but cut herself off by pressing her lips together tightly, like she changed her mind.

''Yes? Your daddy...?'' Thamet encouraged her to continue. Pandora looked as if she was having a conflict with herself, deciding wether or not she should tell or not. Eventually she opened herself up to Thamet and decided she could trust her.

''My daddy told me it's a secret. He said I shouldn't tell anyone about it.'' Pandora said and looked up at Thamet, meeting her eyes.

''You can tell me, I promise whatever it is I will not tell anyone about it.'' Thamet assured her. Pandora eyed her closely but she had already decided to trust Thamet, so she didn't hesitate to continue.

''I was born with a strange ability. I can hear things from really far away. Like if someone was talking, I could be standing really far away from them but when I hear them it's like I'm standing next to them.'' Pandora explained. Thamet's jaw dropped slightly at her explanation. That would explain the bird incident in the forest.

''Do you have this all the time?'' Pandora shook her head.

''I can choose when to use it.''

''Why did your father want to keep it a secret?''

''He said someone might think I'm strange and want to hurt me.''

''Well, no one will want to hurt you here. Not for any reason.'' Thamet gave Pandora a comforting smile and leaned over to stroke the girl's head. Pandora smiled a little in return.''Now off you go, go out and explore the village, but do not wander off too far.'' Thamet said standing up. Pandora jumped off the chair and hurried up to the front door.

''I won't!'' She shouted before running out. Thamet shook her head at the girl's capability to change her mood so quickly but was glad that Pandora was able to let it go and continue on like nothing had happened. Moving on to more important matters it was now up to Thamet to keep Pandora's secret hidden and safe. Even though the villagers of Edel Nah were as nice as people say; not even they could be trusted in certain situations. With this new piece of information Thamet had a feeling she would not only have to raise Pandora and look after her as her own child, but would also have to make sure that this secret stays bewteen the both of them. If this secret leaked out and reached the ears of someone who only wishes to inflict harm upon others Pandora and other innocent people would be in great danger.

To think, just yesterday Thamet had headed off in to the forest without a care in the world, thinking that her life would continue the same way it had for many; being completely alone. Ever since her son died at a young age Thamet had always wished for another child but never had one. Now out of nowhere her life suddenly took a large turn after Pandora appeared in to the picture, wether or not her life would turn out to be easy or the opposite remained to be seen. For the time being Thamet was overjoyed to have Pandora in her care, taking care of such a sweet and spirited young girl gave her much happiness and made her feel a few years younger again.

* * *

**This will be the end of this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long seeing as it's the first chap... plus I want to see if people find it interesting enough.**

**I shouldn't care but I still hope that Pandora's secret isn't a lame idea... her ability plays a big part in this story and the plot will focus around her ability. Without her ''lame'' ability this story wouldn't have a plot...**

**I will update the next chapter as soon as I've finished it (I'm not going to wait for reviews or follows). Of course, it would make me really happy if people wanted to see more. So please, do leave a REVIEW, FOLLOW or FAVOURITE this story if you want more or like it! It would make my day!**

**Thank you for reading if you did and hope you'll look forward to the next chapter~**

**P.S This is sort of a ''flashback'' and Intro to the story. The actual plot will begin when Pandora grows older which will happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I didn't plan detail by detail what should happen in every chapter so I just sort of pull stuff straight out of the hat, the main plot is all I have. Anyway, I don't have much to say except that these names I've come up with in this story such as Thamet, Mehti (who will appear in this chapter) and Edel Nah, the village's name, are just random made up names and probably don't even exist... I don't know, well it doesn't matter I just wanted to say that in case someone found these names strange.**

**If you're looking forward to seeing Akefia (thief king bakura), Bakura (yami bakura) and Marik (yami marik) in this story they will appear (hopefully) in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get them in to the picture *bows* bare with me!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of their characters. I do own Pandora, Thamet and Mehti.**

**Oh, and in case you get confused:**

_Italic -_ **is for thinking**

**_Bold italic - _is when Pandora is using her ability.**

* * *

A couple of days after the incident both Thamet and Pandora promised eachother to keep her ability a secret, just like Pandora's father told her to do before he was killed by those mysterious ''bad men''. Even though Pandora had told the secret to Thamet it was best that it stayed bewteen them two, Thamet did not want to risk anyone else knowing about it and try to hurt or use Pandora because of it. After that they both decided to leave her secret in the shadows and live their lives pretending it didn't exist.

Pandora was turning in to a beautiful young girl with a shy but caring personality. She was adored by many of the villagers living in Edel Nah and soon became the villages little ''princess''. She even managed to make a few friends whom she spent most of her time with when she wasn't helping Thamet around the house.

When Pandora was 8 years old Thamet took her out to the lake where they both sat in the sand, watching the water's surface at the moon's reflection as it shone brightly in the night sky. That night Thamet told Pandora her own life story including the story of their village. She told her how Edel Nah was the most popular village in Egypt and why it was so often visited by the Pharaoh. She told Pandora how she was the most talented dressmaker in the village until she had to retire because of her age. Pandora was fascinated by Thamet's storytelling and grew very excited to meet the Pharaoh someday. What also caught Pandora's interest was the fact that their village had a group of people making clothes, specially that Thamet was the most talented one of them all. As soon as she heard this she started begging Thamet to make her a pretty dress, a dress that nobody else in the entire world would have but her. Thamet, of course, did make a dress for Pandora for her 9th birthday; that made her extremely happy.

Thamet wanted to teach Pandora how to make clothes herself so that she too would someday earn gold by herself. When Pandora was 10 years old Thamet began giving her lessons, teaching her everything she knew herself. Surprisingly Pandora learned very quickly and was able to create very impressive pieces of clothing herself. Thamet sold some of Pandora's work to the Pharaoh's village to see if they would sell. They earned quite a lot of gold from Pandora's clothing. All of the clothes she made had their very own style, styles that had never been seen before anywhere else in the world.

* * *

Before they knew it thirteen years had passed since Pandora was found in the forest. Thirteen long years went by and not even once did Pandora nor Thamet speak of her ability. Of course the subject still circled their minds now and then but they never spoke of it, not even to eachother.

Pandora grew up to be a very beautiful 19-year-old woman. She was still shy to this day but she could stand up to herself if she needed to. Everyone younger than her looked up to her and treated her as their mother because of the way she always looked out for everyone.

''Pandora, darling.'' Thamet said couching at the same time as she lay on her bed, covered in blankets. Pandora hurried out from the kitchen where she had cooked supper and grabbed on to Thamet's skinny and wrinkled hand, giving her a worried look. A few days ago Thamet suddenly fell ill, making Pandora the one in charge of all the usual chores they had to do around the house. That wasn't a problem to Pandora, but she was very concerned over Thamet's well-being and didn't want to leave her alone for one minute, not even to get water from the well.

''Yes, granny?'' Pandora didn't like to use Thamet's name as she addressed her, using 'granny' made it seem like they were really family.

''You needn't worry so much my child... Call Miriam here, she will take over for you. You go out and enjoy the fresh air for a while.'' Thamet insisted that Pandora would leave the house and meet with her friends instead. For three days she was forced to stay inside the house with Thamet, not leaving unless it was really necessary. She never stopped cleaning, cooking or moving about the house and always had something in her hands that she worked with; was it making a new dress or a basket it didn't matter. During nights Pandora had to stay awake to give Thamet water every hour to reduce the coughing; that kept Pandora awake either way if she tried to sleep afterwards. The main point was that she was exhausting herself to the point where she'd soon collapse herself.

''But-'' Pandora was about to argue but Thamet was too quick for her this time.

''No, go get Miriam. Then you stay out of this house until night. I don't want you exhausting yourself because of me. Do as I say.'' Thamet ordered more strictly this time and coughed violently. Pandora had no choice but to do as she was told, specially when Thamet sounded so strict. Pandora wasn't the type of girl who'd fight back until the other would give up to her will, it was the other way around. With a sigh of defeat Pandora lowered Thamet's hand to rest on her chest before she left the house. As soon as she stepped outside the blazing hot sun shone straight at her face, causing her to squint her eyes and raise her hand as a shield. The air was thick and hot making everyone sweat after being outside just for three minutes. That was why the streets were a bit emptier today than they usually were. While making her way towards Miriam's house, one of the women working in the group of dressmakers who was closest to Thamet, Pandora took notice of a small group of children who were playing outside a stall. However, as she watched them more closely she noticed that out of four children one of them was a girl while the other three were boys. One of the boys held something in their hand and held it up in the air, out of the girl's reach. The girl was desperately trying to take back whatever the boy had taken from her and was begging and pleading them to stop.

All the boys did was laugh and tease her for being too short when she couldn't reach the object in his hand. Pandora stopped in her tracks and sent a cold glare towards the young boys. If there was something she hated it was people who were mean towards others, specially if they were small and helpless. Before she decided to do something about this situation she wanted to know what they were saying. From where she stood now and without her ability all she could hear were the sounds of their voices, laughing and taunting the poor little girl, but she couldn't make out any words. All Pandora had to do was focus intently on to the children. She shut off all other sounds she could hear around her like the breeze and other chit chatter coming from a few other villagers who were outside until only the sound of those four children was left. Whenever she used her ability and only wanted to focus one one specific thing it sounded like an echo inside her head. She found it rather creepy herself, but she had grown used to it by now as she had over the years started to learn how to control this ability and develope it further.

Now she was hearing only the voices of the four children exactly like she had hoped.

_**''Give it back!'' **_The small girl pleaded as she was trying to reach for the boy's hand.

_**''No way! This necklace is way too pretty for you!'' **_The boy said and laughed in her face as she whimpered.

_**''But my mom gave it to me before she died! It belonged to her!''**_ The girl tried to explain to them with tears forming in her eyes, but they refused to listen. Pandora's eyes narrowed after what the girl had said. She had heard enough now so she returned her hearing back to normal and turned to face the children.

''Hey!'' She called out to them and started to make her way towards them at the same time. The girl stopped trying to get the necklace back and turned to face Pandora. The boys did the same but as soon as they noticed her coming they pretended like nothing had happened. The boy with the necklace hid his hands behind his back even though it was a bit too late for that now since she had already seen the whole thing. As soon as she reached them she placed her hands on to her hips and gave a scolding look towards the three boys, who seemed to quiver under her gaze.

''If I were you I'd return that necklace to her at once.'' Pandora ordered the boy. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He hadn't expected her to know. Without hesitation the boy quickly handed the necklace back to the girl before running off with his friends behind his tail. As soon as they were gone from sight Pandora turned to the girl, replacing her angry look with a gentle one. She knelt next to the girl who looked very happy to have her necklace back.

''I heard it was your mothers... Can I see it?'' Pandora asked. The girl looked at her with an expression that said 'How did you know' but nodded her head and handed over the necklace nonetheless. Pandora took the necklace in her hands and looked at it closely. The lace was made out of gold and from it hung a blue sapphire stone that glistened in the sunlight. A necklace like that must've been really priceless, but Pandora wasn't surprised how such a necklace could be found in this village. She remembered back to what Thamet told her about this village, how the Pharaoh himself came here to ask for clothes personally made by Thamet. They received many gifts and much treasure from the Pharaoh as a 'thank you' for all the clothes they had made for him. Not only that but otherwise too they received lots of gold from selling their clothes out on the market in the Pharaoh's village.

Pandora returned the necklace to the girl who tightly held it between her hands and pressed it up against her chest.

''It's a very beautiful necklace. If it was given to you by your mother you must keep it safe. Do not let anyone take it from you.'' Pandora encouraged the girl and gave her a pat on the head. The girl returned Pandora a wide smile and a quick 'thank you' before she ran away towards her home. After having dealt with that little situation Pandora remembered she had a task to do and quickly got back to it before she'd sidetrack again.

Finally approaching Miriam's house, Pandora stepped up to the door and gave it a knock. She heard thumping coming from inside indicating that someone was at home. Miriam usually spent her time at the tavern during evenings, but today it had been so hot outside all day that she probably decided to stay at her house instead. When the door opened in front of Pandora she was met by a large and rather chubby woman with thick, curly brown hair and brown eyes.

''Pandora!'' Miriam cheered joyfully, pleased to see Pandora visit her.''What brings you here?'' She asked. Pandora didn't usually visit Miriam, only during special occasions.

''Granny has been ill for three days, she wishes that you would head over to her house and take over the chores in my place.'' Pandora said straight forward. Miriam seemed surprised to hear the news of Thamet being ill. Her surprise quickly turned to worry.

''Of course. Why does she want me to take over for you?'' Miriam couldn't help but wonder.

''Because for three days I have not slept due to her coughing at night and I've worked non-stop to clean and make sure I have something to do so I wouldn't fall asleep.'' Pandora explained and rubbed her neck smiling sheepishly. Miriam raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on to her large hips.

''Girl, you know better than to put yourself in to that situation while Thamet is sick. If you collapse then you wouldn't be able to look after her at all now would you?'' Miriam said scolding Pandora for acting so reckless. Pandora knew she was being stupid not to care for her own well-being, but this was the first time that Thamet had fallen sick and it made her so worried. Thamet was old, so if she got sick there was a bigger risk she'd die if she wasn't looked after properly.

''I'm sorry.'' Pandora apologized and bowed her head deeply. Miriam shook her head in disappointment.

''Well, there's nothing to it then. You go off and play with your friends til midnight.'' Miriam hushed Pandora away before she stepped out from her house. Pandora thanked Miriam several times and bowed her head before she ran off to find her friends whom she spent much of her free time with.

''Honestly, that girl...'' Miriam said under her breath before heading off towards Thamet's house.

* * *

Pandora was now running off towards the lake where she usually found her friends, or at least one of them. She loved the lake during the evening because when the sun set it was right behind the lake which made the scenery very beautiful and breathtaking. Just as expected, when she arrived by the lake she saw one of her friends sitting in the sand, staring out at the horizon as the sun was slowly setting. With a devilish grin on her face Pandora quietly approached the girl. When she was right behind the girl she slapped her hands on to the girl's shoulders, startling her. The girl let out a loud shriek and fell over in to the sand. Pandora couldn't help but laugh at the reaction she had received from her friend and at how silly she looked as she lay in the sand. The girl, after recovering from her shock, glared at Pandora who was laughing at her.

''Very funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!'' The girl snapped furiously.

''Sorry Mehti, sorry. I just had to.'' Pandora said while wiping away a few tears from the corner of her eye. Mehti sent her a death glare but couldn't keep it for long until she too began laughing.

''Damn, really. I swear you've got some kind of a super-power. Everytime I try to sneak up on you, it's like you already know I'm there.'' Mehti said sitting back up from the sand and dusted her clothes. Pandora grinned and sat down beside her friend Mehti, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

''What can I say... I guess my hearing is better than others. Either that or you just don't know how to be quiet.'' She said sticking out her tongue playfully. Mehti shoved her in response causing Pandora to giggle. They always teased oneanother but they never took each others threats or violent responses seriously, because they were only joking. They both turned back towards the sunset and watched it together in silence for a while. Pandora's mind began to wander back to Thamet again, even though she knew Thamet was fine with Miriam she couldn't stop herself from worrying. Subconsciously she let out a heavy sigh that caught Mehti's attention.

''What's wrong, Miss sunshine?'' Mehti asked half jokingly. Pandora didn't react to the nickname which made Mehti more concerned. Pandora was always happy and cheerful no matter what.

''Granny is very ill. I can't stop feeling worried.'' Pandora said while staring in to the sand.

''She's ill? Oh, I'm sorry.'' Mehti placed her hand on to Pandora's shoulder for comfort. Apart from the other friends Pandora spent her time with Mehti was the only one she trusted most, therefore if she ever had issues she turned to Mehti for help. Pandora bit her lip as a troubling thought entered her mind. What if Thamet died suddenly? Thamet and Pandora were the only two who knew of Pandora's ability and if Thamet died Pandora would be left alone with her secret. It wasn't that bad but what frightened Pandora most about this fact was that if she ever got in to trouble with her ability, or because of her ability she'd need someone to turn to for help.

''Pandora?'' Mehti's concerned voice interrupted Pandora's pondering and brought her back to reality. She turned to face her friend, placing her hands on to Mehti's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Mehti was surprised by Pandora's sudden actions but remained still.

''Mehti...''Pandora started, her voice low and serious. Mehti raised her eyebrows, waiting for Pandora to continue. Pandora looked back down in to the sand and narrowed her eyebrows in to a frown. _I hope I'm doing the right thing_ She thought and took a deep breath before she could continue. She was sure this was the best thing to do, after all Thamet could die anytime soon.

''...Mehti there is something I must tell you...''

* * *

**Woop woop. Is Pandora really doing the right thing? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

**Leave a review if you liked this chapter or at least follow or favourite. Thank you so much in advance!**

**If there's something you find weird, strange or wrong in the story send me a review or PM message. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**I'm surprised I'm able to update this often *knocks on wood*. I have something to say just to make it clear incase there's ever a missunderstanding. When I write my stories I often tend to space out or get so deep in to writing that I forget what I've written in the last chapters. So if I mention something that could be important in the previous chapters but completely forget about it in the next ..let me know. Did you get that? It's alright if you didn't just ignore meee!**

Warning: Yeah I'm not good with these 'warning' things. Everyone has such different opinions on things... I guess I should warn that there will be blood and nudity (even though it's not explained in detail...). *shrug* Well, while I'm at it I'll let you all know before I update the next chapter that there will be death, abuse and more blood in it, so brace yourselves... Didn't see that coming did you? *smirk* Okay enough rambling!  


**Enjooy~**

* * *

''...Mehti there is something I must tell you...''

''Yes?'' Mehti swallowed feeling a lump in her throat.

''What I'm about to tell you **must** stay bewteen us. Understand?'' Mehti nodded her head rapidly. ''Good... I have this ability to hear things from far away like I was standing right next to it.'' Pandora explained shortly and bluntly while staring in to Mehti's chocolate brown eyes with her icy blue ones. Mehti's reaction was quite the opposite from what Pandora had imagined. Instead of laughing at her, calling her insane or thinking it was just a joke Mehti remained silent with a blank look upon her face. Pandora was too afraid to say anything before she heard a response from Mehti so they both sat in the sand staring in to each others eyes in silence.

A warm breeze blew past them sending Pandora's long black hair swaying softly with a few strands flying in her face, but she paid no mind to it. Mehti's light brown shoulder length hair barely moved when the gentle breeze brushed past her. They were both extremely focused on one another, both of them waiting for the other to say something. Pandora was confused as to why Mehti didn't say anything. Was she shocked? Scared? Confused? It made her frightened to think of all those possibilities. It ended up looking like they were having a staring contest but neither of them would give up.

_Mehti, please say something!_ Pandora screamed mentally. Honestly, her ability wasn't even that big of a deal, she just heard things ten times better than others, there was no reason to become speechless over it! Just then when Pandora thought she would have to leave because she couldn't stand the silence and suspence; Mehti blinked her eyes and let out a heavy breath that she apparently had been holding in for a while.

''You have an ability that lets you hear things from far away like you were standing right next to it.'' Mehti repeated what Pandora had told her a couple of minutes ago with a tone that said 'you've got to be kidding me'. Pandora didn't like her tone of voice but decided to ignore it.

''Yes.'' She nodded. ''Granny is the only person who knew of this ability aside from me. It's a secret that we promised to keep bewteen eachother. But Mehti, I fear if she happens to die soon I'd be left alone with this secret. If something should ever happen because of my ability I need someone to turn to. I trust you the most, that is why I chose to tell you about it.'' Pandora explained her fear of what would happen and what had drawn her to make this conclusion.

''I see...'' Was Mehti's only response. She stood up from the sand, dusting her backside at the same time and never changed her expression. Pandora was relieved that Mehti was seemingly accepting the information given to her but on the other hand this quiet and emotionless reaction scared her even more.

''Well, I have to return home,it's getting late. Goodnight Pandora.'' Mehti waved her hand before walking away from the lake, leaving Pandora alone to wonder. Pandora felt a strange feeling within her chest that caused her to feel heavy. Cluthing at her chest she wondered if she had done the right thing or not. Maybe Mehti just needed time to let it sink in? For the time being Pandora decided to go with that thought and lave Mehti alone until she was ready to talk about it. Perhaps a more gentle approach would've been better instead of just blurting it out like it was a very common thing among people today. Eitherway it was too late now.

Letting out a sigh Pandora rose to her feet and dusted her white tube dress that hugged her curvy body before also leaving the lake to return back home.

Mehti had set off running as soon as she left the lake. After hearing Pandora's secret she didn't know how to react. She didn't even know if it was true at first until she heard Pandora's explanation. Being Pandora's most trusted friend she had no choice but to believe it. Mehti also knew Pandora almost as well as Thamet did and knew when Pandora was being serious and she was not. The expression seen on Pandora's face when she told Mehti of the secret was too full of emotions, but what emotions Mehti didn't know. It looked like a mixture of sadness, worry and guilt. Eitherway, Mehti was prepared to believe it even though she didn't have any real proof of it being true. If Thamet was involved in it and if Thamet knew of it that was enough of a reason for Mehti to believe in it. Pandora would never make something like that up for fun.

Mehti ran up to a house and knocked on the door, waiting until someone came to open it. A young boy around Mehti's and Pandora's age opened the door, rubbing his short black hair annoyingly.

''Mehti? What are you doing here at this time?'' He asked wearily as if he had just woken up.

''Sorry for waking you Kalel, but I have something urgent to tell you about Pandora. I think since you're also her friend you deserve to know. She probably wouldn't tell you this herself...'' Kalel raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Stepping aside he allowed Mehti to enter his home before he closed the door behind her. So that they wouldn't be sitting or standing in complete darkness Kalel found a candle that he lit up and placed on to a table.

''What's it about?'' He asked and yawned.

''Well, Pandora has a secret...'' Mehti started. Kalel sat down on his bed and eyed Mehti with curiousity as she continued to explain.

* * *

Pandora returned back to Thamet's and her home hanging her head low gloomily. As soon as she stepped inside she found Miriam and Thamet arguing. Much to her surprise Thamet was on her feet and seemed pretty energetic to be yelling insults and waving her fist in the air.

''Shut your mouth you good for nothing tramp!'' Thamet yelled and shook her fist furiously and threw her pillow at Miriam who ducked it. Pandora's eyes widened at Thamet's feistiness despite her being terribly ill earlier today.

''Go back to bed you old hag!'' Miriam yelled in return, her face turning a shade of red as she grew angrier. Pandora stood on the side turning her head back and forth from Thamet to Miriam as they continued yelling insults at each other for some strange reason that Pandora was yet aware of. After they were both out of breath and apparently out of insults they turned their heads simultaneously to Pandora.

''You're back.'' They said in unison. Pandora shivered at the awkwardness of the situation.

''Yes...''

''Well, I'll return home now. Pandora, keep that lady in her bed.'' Miriam commanded and sent Thamet a threatening look. Pandora didn't have time to say anything because Miriam was already out the door by the time she had opened her mouth. The door slammed shut leaving Pandora and Thamet in silence. Pandora turned to look at Thamet who had now seated herself back on to her bed. She looked exhausted but seemed to be in much better shape than before which releaved Pandora greatly. Making her way up to a pot that stood on the kitchen table Pandora looked inside it to find a little bit of water still left at the bottom. Satisfied with the amount there was left she grabbed the pot and poured the remaining water in to a cup that lay on the table beside her. Thamet eyed her closely from the bed and noticed something different about the girl. She seemed to keep her distance and looked as if she was avoiding a conversation. Not that Thamet knew if it was exactly so, but something about Pandora's expression told her otherwise. She also sensed a disturbance in the atmosphere that bothered her.

''What is it?'' Thamet asked carefully. Pandora ignored the question and proceeded in placing down the now empty pot in order to drink from the cup she had just filled with water. When she was done she placed the cup down and wiped her mouth, staring in to the wall opposite of her. She bit her lip nervously and felt her heart beat quickening as she thought back to what she had said to Mehti at the lake. It tormented her not to tell Thamet that she had broken the promise. Even though Mehti was her friend whom she trusted Thamet had told Pandora that she couldn't take the risk in letting her secret spread. Thamet had gotten to her feet and approached Pandora while she was deep in thought and wasn't noticed until she placed her hand on to Pandora's shoulder. With a gasp Pandora spun around.

''Pandora, what is it you're not telling me?'' Thamet asked, never removing her hand from Pandora's shoulder. Pandora averted her gaze, too ashamed to look in to Thamet's eyes as she was about to tell her of what she had done.

''Granny, I am so sorry...''Pandora whispered. ''I was so afraid I'd lose you, you looked so sick I thought it'd be the end for you soon so I had to tell someone...'' She could feel tears welling up in her eyes because of the guilt of breaking their promise.'' I told Mehti about my ability because I thought if you died I'd need to replace you with someone else. I thought she'd understand but instead she remained silent and walked away. I have a terrible feeling...''Pandora's shoulders shook slighlty as she spoke. Thamet stroked her bare shoulder with her hand in a comforting way, even though what Pandora was telling her made her feel very dissapointed.

''Child, I do not blame you for feeling so worried... but you should've told me about this before you did anything.'' Pandora looked at Thamet with her tear filled eyes.

''I've messed everything up now, haven't I?'' She asked, her lip trembling. Thamet moved her hand to stroke Pandora's cheek, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes in the progress.

''That I don't know. The fate of your secret now lies in Mehti's hands, all we can do is hope she keeps it to herself.'' Pandora was afraid Thamet would say that. Pandora didn't even know Mehti's thoughts about the whole thing because she hadn't said anything.

''I'm so sorry.'' Pandora pologized again, leaning her cheek in to Thamet's warm hand.

''Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mehti won't tell anyone.'' Thamet reassured just to see Pandora smile instead of showing off such a heartbreaking look. Pandora embraced her, leaning her forehead on to Thamet's shoulder while Thamet gently stroked her Pandora couldn't see it Thamet narrowed her eyes while staring at the ceeling. Her thoughts circled around Mehti who now held very important information in her hands and probably had no idea of it's value.

When they had been standing there embracing each other for quite some time Thamet decided to break it and send them both back to bed. Pondering on the subject all night wasn't going to do them any good anyway.

''Now go to sleep and think no more of this. Tomorrow we will search for Mehti and talk with her, clear this whole thing up.'' Thamet said and smiled. Pandora nodded her head slightly and headed up to a second bed that was placed against another empty wall across the room. She lay down on the bed and turned to face the wall. It was hard to fall asleep after so many thoughts roamed her mind but eventually her body gave in; pulling her in to a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day Pandora and Thamet left their house together to find Mehti. Thamet felt cured enough to be able to walk around but needed Pandora to hold her arm in case she grew tired or would collapse. Thankfully Mehti's house wasn't far away. As they passed several houses they saw people standing outside, doing their everyday chores or activities like any other day. Usually they would greet Pandora and Thamet when they saw them but this time they only received cold stares. People stopped what they were doing to glance at Pandora and some would even whisper something to the person standing next to them. This new behaviour raised many questions to both Thamet and Pandora.

_I wonder what they are saying..._ Pandora thought. Part of her wanted to know while the other was too afraid to find out. Something was wrong if people were suddenly looking at her like that. It couldn't be just any coincidence that they'd start acting like this after she had told her secret to Mehti. Deep down pandora hoped that these two things had nothing in common. Pandora couldn't resist anymore so she let her curiousity take over and concentrated her hearing on to a young couple who stood outside of their house, whispering something to eachother.

_**''I can't believe it. It's probably just a joke to fool everyone.'' **_The man's voice echoed through Pandora's ears.

_**''I don't think so. I heard from my friend that she was told my Kalel, Kalel was told by Mehti and Mehti said she was told by Pandora herself.'' **_Pandora's eyes widened at the woman's words. Were they talking about...?

_**''Come on! Having an ability to hear things from far away? Really? That sounds made up.''**_

_**''Believe what you will but I think it might be true. Pandora would never make up such a strange joke and act so serious about it.''**_

_**''Well, whatever... was it true or not by now I think everyone within Edel Nah knows of it.''**_ The man turned away from his wife and continued stacking boxes of fruits on top of each other outside their house. Thamet nearly fell over as they suddenly came to a stop. Her head turned to Pandora who stood frozen still, staring off in to the distance with a terrified look on her face.

''Pandora?'' Thamet asked and waved her hand in front of Pandora's face. Pandora blinked and turned to face Thamet, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

''G-Granny...they know... everyone knows...'' She said whispering. Her body began to shake terribly out of panic and fear. Thamet frowned. Things were exactly as she had expected last night. With Pandora's secret held in Mehti's hands it was bound to slip through her fingers eventually and Thamet knew this from the start; which is why she forbid Pandora to ever speak of it to anyone including her closest friends.

''Hurry.'' Thamet set off walking again, dragging Pandora after her by force before she could get a panic attack.

When they approached Mehti's house they found her standing outside, sweeping sand away from the door. Upon hearing their footsteps Mehti raised her gaze up from the ground and looked rather surprised to see them. She leaned the broom against the wall and wiped her hands against her dress nervously; as if she knew what they were coming for.

''Mehti!'' Thamet yelled and stopped a few inches away from Mehti.''Have you told anyone about the secret!?'' She latched on to the front of Mehti's dress, pulling her close. It was unnecessary to ask because according to Pandora everyone already seemed to know, but Thamet needed to hear it personally.

''W-What?'' Mehti brought her hands up in defence, pretending she had no idea what Thamet spoke of.

''Do not play around with me girl, I know Pandora told you her secret and you left without a single word about it. Now the entire village seems to know!'' With all her rage built up inside Thamet nearly shoved Mehti inside her house when she let go of the dress. Mehti peeked over at her friend who was paralyzed and kept her eyes on the ground the entire time since they came up to her house.

''I might've told Kalel about it...'' She mumbled.

''Kalel...out of all people, Kalel!'' Thamet yelled in anger, her face turning a shade of red as she did. ''Have you any idea of what you've done!? Should Pandora's secret reach the wrong people's ears she'll be in trouble!'' Mehti bit her lip and lowered her gaze to her feet. She hadn't thought about the consequences. Now when she thought about it she actually remembers Pandora telling her it **had** to stay as a secret bewteen them. She completely forgot about that.

''I'm sorry...''Mehti whispered and fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands in shame.''I'm so sorry...'' Thamet clenched her fists but tried to remain calm. They still might have hope. Thamet spun around to face Pandora, grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently to snap her out of her daze.

''Listen to me child. We still have hope. If we're lucky everyone who knows about this will treat it as just a joke, a rumor. They probably won't believe it to be true unless they can be given proof. Let us pretend like nothing happened and no one will suspect anything.'' Thamet said trying to comfort Pandora.

_Well, she does have a point. That man back then said he didn't believe it. If we pretend it's nothing maybe everyone will soon forget it._ Pandora pondered on it for a minute before she was convinced that it might work. With that little ray of hope that Thamet had found for her she showed them a bright smile.

''You're right.''

Thamet returned a gentle smile before she turned to Mehti and pulled her up to her feet.''Compose yourself Mehti.'' She ordered. Mehti was able to look at Pandora again but her eyes were still glistening with guilt.

''I'm sorry, Pandora. Forgive me.'' She said bowing to her friend. Pandora approached her and wrapped her arms tightly around Mehti who instantly returned the same action.

''I forgive you.''

* * *

A distant traveler who arrived at Edel Nah just the other day stood outside the stalls preparing his horse for his long journey back home. He had heard of Edel Nah through other people who had visited it and wanted to come see it for himself. Despite the beautiful scenery, the lake, the forest, the exceptionally good service and welcoming they had for visitors he found it pretty boring. He would've stayed longer but he wasn't that impressed by any of it's alluring attractions. What interested him more was the villages very own treasure tomb in which they kept all of the gifts and incomes they received through out the years after selling those ''remarkable'' clothes they've created.

Whilst placing his heavy bags over his stallions back two ladies carrying vases walked past the stall, eagerly chatting away. Normally he wasn't intrigued by women's conversations but something he happened to overhear caught his attention.

''Many say it's just a joke. Can you believe it?'' One of the women said to the other.

''I don't know. It's not like Pandora to make up a joke like that. But I suppose it sounds pretty silly.'' The other one said with a giggle.

''I know right? An ability to hear things from a long distance. Please.'' The both of them laughed at the matter as if it was the most funniest joke they've ever heard. The traveler frowned and pulled himself up on his horse. Not exactly a vital piece of information but it was quite interesting so he decided to keep it in mind if he ever happened to run out of a subject to speak of during a conversation. Pushing that aside for the time being a smirk appeared on the travelers face as he remembered his current objective. He would've lied if he said he only came to Edel Nah to ''enjoy'' the attractions.

''Time to go pay a visit to the King of Thieves...'' He chuckled and kicked his horse sides sending it running off.

By the time the traveler had arrived at his destination it was already noon. Pulling on the reigns he brought his horse to a stop right outside the burnt down, destroyed and abandoned village called Kul Elna. Of course, he among many other sinful people knew that this village wasn't all that abandoned anymore. He knew of what lurked deep underneath the grounds of Kul Elna. He climbed off his horse to continue his way on foot; the village was full of rubble and rocks that would prevent his horse from walking through. He knew where he was going only because he had visited the area before due to some personal bussiness bewteen him and the King of Thieves. When he entered a large open area he approached a large trapdoor that lay on the ground and pulled it open from the handle; the door creaking loudly as it was being opened. He huffed and pushed it back roughly as it weigh more than one would expect. The door hit the ground with a slam causing the traveler to growl in frustration. _So much for a quiet entrance._ He thought annoyingly. His eyes fell down upon the set of stairs that lay beneath the trapdoor and lead deep down underground. Thankfully someone had lit torches on the walls to lighten up the path. The traveler made his way down the stairs and felt a cold breeze blow past him.

The further down he walked the darker it got, despite having the torches on the walls. He was surprised how chilly it was down there but then again he didn't complain, it felt refreshing. Last time he visited the King of Thieves he met him on the surface, but was told to come underground should he ever visit again.

It probably took him 3 minutes to get to the bottom of the stairs; he was walking awfully slow. As soon as he stepped down the last flight of steps he was greeted by a deadly silence and several cold stares. He had arrived to an underground hall of sorts with large pillars built on each side of the hall to keep it from caving in, obviously. A neat row of long tables had been set out across the hall where a large group of men were sitting. By the looks of it they had been enjoying wine, food and eachothers company until the traveler had made his presence known. The traveler could feel his legs trembling under everyones cold stares. He had no idea how many men there were in here but he could guess around 30 or even more; the worst part of it all was that each man was either a thief or a blood thirsty killer.

''Ah, you again.'' A voice interrupted the awkward silence and approached the traveler, who sighed in releaf. He turned to face a young man with pure white skin and white long hair that had been tied up in to a ponytail. His eyes were narrow and dark brown. The traveler had seen him before so he wasn't that surprised over the man's appearance, even though he still found it out of the ordinary.

''Bakura, I have news for the King involving the village of Edel Nah. He told me he didn't believe the rumor saying their village-''

''-was personally visited by the old Pharaoh himself. Neither that they received gifts and treasure from him for making custom made clothing on his request. I know.'' Bakura said interrupting the traveler who gave him a scowl in return. ''However, Akefia is busy at the moment. You can tell me whatever you have to say.'' Before he would let the traveler continue his rambling Bakura turned to face the men who were still gawking at them. ''What are you looking at!?'' He snapped and sent a glare towards them. Everyone in the hall turned back to their food and wine and continued chatting away like nothing had happened, much to the travelers releaf.

''Now then...you were saying?'' Bakura turned back to the man before him and placed his hands on to his slender hips.

''Yes...'' The traveler took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he could continue.

After the traveler was done explaining the news he came to deliver Bakura sent him off and turned around with a frown on his face. Leaving the hall he made his way through an open doorway that lead in to a broad passageway with many doors on each side. Walking a bit further down the passageway he stopped outside two large doors that apparently lead to a bigger room than the others. Knocking twice on the wooden doors he waited for a reply.

''What!?'' He heard the angry voice of Akefia yell from the other side of the doors.

''I've got news of Edel Nah!'' Bakura replied. Bakura heard a low groan coming from Akefia followed by creaking noises and the sound of a moaning coming from his female guest. Bakura cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, waiting patiently for Akefia to be finished.

''Don't get a boner now.'' Bakura's eyes narrowed at the sound of his friend approaching him from behind.

''Shut up Marik.'' Bakura growled. Marik laughed a bit and placed his arm around Bakura's shoulder, having an amused and devlish grin plastered on his face. Marik, much to Bakura's annoyance, was a few inches taller than Bakura and had the same tan skin as any other Egyptian. Marik would always tease Bakura of having such white skin. Marik's hair was the same color as the sands of Egypt (maybe a few shades darker) but the way it stood up in every direction gave Bakura a reason to tease Marik back for always calling him a walking decease. Bakura tried to explain to everyone who thought of him as some sort of a demon that he was just as human as anyone else and ended up threatening to rip everyones intestines out if they dared speak another word of it.

After a couple of minutes of awkwardly waiting behind the door with Marik while listening to the sounds coming from Akefia's chamber, the noises suddenly came to a stop. They heard a loud thud like someone or something had fallen to the floor. A few seconds later the door flew open causing Bakura to jump back slighlty. Marik chuckled at Bakura's reaction and let go of his grip around the others shoulders. Akefia opened the door wide, revealing himself in his nude without a care in the world.

''What was it you said?'' He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Bakura's eyes fell on the woman who lay on the foor behind Akefia and noticed a pool of blood forming beside her.

''Uh...'' Trying to ignore the dead woman he turned to face Akefia, looking him in the eyes.'' I said I've got news of Edel Nah...''

''Really now?'' Akefia smirked.''Come in and tell me about it then. Marik, take our guest out of here and dump her in the desert. I have no further need of her.'' Akefia said and turned his back to them both, stepping back in to his room. He walked up to a large bed placed against the wall opposite to the door and gathered his clothes that were scattered over it. Whilst slipping on his undergarments, dark blue kilt and beige hooded jacket he awaited to hear the news from Bakura, who had followed him in to the room.

''The rumors are true. That traveler came by and said he visited Edel Nah himself and saw their treasure with his own eyes.'' Bakura eyed the corpse of the female who lay lifeless on the floor, her throat cut open. Marik approached the body and without any trouble hoisted it up over his shoulder, getting some of her blood on himself in the progress. While whistling Marik left the room carrying the woman with him.

''Excellent. I had my suspicions but I'm glad I was proven wrong.'' Akefia said causing Bakura to turn back to him again. Now he was fully clothed and was smirking lustfully at Bakura.'' Prepare our men to leave tonight.'' Akefia walked past Bakura, heading out the room. Before he could dissapear from Bakura's sight Bakura snapped around and called out to him.

''There's one other thing I think you want to hear!'' Akefia came to a stop and turned to face Bakura, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

''I heard another rumor of a young girl who lives in the city...'' Bakura could see the interest grow within Akefia's eyes at the mention of a girl.

''Continue.'' Akefia urged with curiousity gleaming in his crimson eyes.

* * *

**Bwaa.. let me know if you think my chapters are too long or vice versa.**

**Some random information about the characters that I probably won't mention in the story:**

**I was thinking of making Akefia to be about 26 years old.****  
Bakura's age would be 25.  
Marik's age is the same Akefia's, 26.  
Atem (who will appear god knows when) will be 21.  
And as you already know Pandora is 19.**

**(I didn't give their ages much thought I just picked whatever I thought suited them best. So I hope I won't mess anything in the story!)**

** I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, follow or favourite if you like this story and want to see more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friggin' frig... I had difficulty writing this chapter, I guess because I wasn't happy with how it turned out, but now I'm satisfied (after changing it like 5 times). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Blood, death, violence.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. I do own Pandora, Thamet and Mehti (I forgot to mention I own Kalel too but whatevs).**

**Oh, and I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed my story so far, thank you all very much!**

* * *

Several hours later it was already evening. Thamet and Pandora asked Mehti over to their house to help with household chores. Mehti accepted happily and followed them to their home; joyfully standing beside Pandora while helping her to do her chores. Midst all the cleaning, fixing of clothes and baskets and other things they were doing Thamet suddenly asked Pandora to head off to the forest to search for some special herbs. Admitting that she still felt quite weak Thamet told her that their stasch of herbs was running low; having used almost all of it on herself after she fell ill. Mehti asked if she could join but Thamet insisted that Pandora would get them herself. Pandora took off without exception, holding a basket under her arm as she went.

''Why wouldn't you let me go with her?'' Mehti asked after Pandora had left. She saw a look of excitement on Thamet's face and tilted her head sideways, arching her brows curiously.

''Because I want you to stay here and help me prepare a gift for her. If we make her beautiful dress it might take her mind off this whole mess.'' Thamet said and walked up to her chest filled with fabrics and clothes that she and Pandora had made back in the day. After rummaging through the large amount of clothes Thamet finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She smiled when she saw the amazed look upon Mehti's face. It was a very large piece of fabric, pure white and very thin. Running up to it Mehti touched the fabric, feeling it's softness against her fingertips.

''This is beautiful, did you make this yourself?''

Thamet nodded.''The material was hard to put together but I managed with some help from Miriam and a few other friends.'' Thamet pulled the fabric over to the table and placed it down.''Bring the sewing tools.'' She ordered to Mehti who quickly went to get the small box containing all the tools Thamet ever used to make clothes with.

''She's going to love this.'' They both smiled as they began to work on the dress.

* * *

Pandora wondered the forest in the dark, relying on her own eyesight and the light coming from the sunset to see her surroundings. She hadn't planned on staying there all night gathering herbs so returning before the sun would set completely was her goal. However, finding these herbs was tricky because they were not very common and oddly enough didn't look much different from any other plants in the forest. Some of the herbs were just like grass while others reminded of flowers. It was very important to know the difference and know exactly how these herbs looked like if you wanted to find them quickly.

Luckily Pandora happened to come across a large tree where she found a bunch of herbs crowing by the roots. _Lucky me._ She thought with a smile and kneeled down to pick them up in to her basket. She picked until there was barely anything left. Her basket was half full and that was enough to last for a few more months if they happened to get sick again. Thinking that she hadn't been outside for that long Pandora decided to take a little walk and enjoy the peace and silence the forest had to offer. During her peaceful walk she noticed a large stump covered in moss and grass and walked up to it.

_This must be where Thamet first found me..._Pandora thought back to that day, still remembering it to every small detail. She closed her eyes letting that familiar feeling of warmth and comfort of her memories wash over her as she remembered all those happy moments in her life that she had been able to create together with Thamet and her friends.

She spaced out, completely letting herself drift off in to her memory flashbacks that played through her mind. She sat like this for a while, completely oblivious to the fact that the sun had already set, leaving her in the dark. Luckily the moon had taken over the sky instead but it's divine light was not as bright. Pandora opened her eyes at a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel nauseous.

She had felt this feeling before, last time when she broke her promise, only this was more intense. Shrugging it off, thinking it was probably just her stomach acting up for some reason, she got to her feet; that's when she realized it was dark.

''Time to head back.'' She announced to no one in particular and began making her way back home. When she exited the forest she caught sight of something gruesome, something she hadn't expected to see. Edel Nah was on fire. The basket she had held dropped, falling up-side-down in to the sand. She set off running towards the village as fast as her legs could take her.

_Mehti, Thamet! _The only thing she could think of was their safety. She had no idea what would've started such a large fire, but she had to get to Thamet before the fire could spread all the way to their house.

* * *

Akefia was feeling rather jolly this evening. First he ordered his men to ride in to the village and search for this Pandora girl by asking the villagers where she was, once they'd get the information they wanted they were ordered to kill everyone in the village and burn it down. Meanwhile his men were having a slaughter-fest in the village Akefia took Bakura and Marik along with a few of his men and emptied the villages treasure tomb. Much to Akefia's pleasure they didn't even have to leave a single piece of gold behind; the amount of treasure they found was just enough for all of them to carry back to Kul Elna. After having raided the tomb and placed all the treasure in to bags and on to the backs of their horses Akefia headed out to look for this girl Bakura had told him about. Unfortunately none of Akefia's men had been able to find out where the girl was yet.

''You should tell them to calm down Akefia, soon there won't be anyone left to ask from.'' Bakura said as they walked through the village past the burning houses.

''There are plenty of houses they haven't burned down yet. I'm sure there are people hiding somewhere here.'' Akefia spotted a house a few feet from them that was completely untouched. He strode towards the house, a twisted smirk playing across his lips. Approaching the door he violently kicked it open to let everyone who hid within the darkness of the house know that he had arrived. Taking two steps in through the door he stopped to scan the room for anything that moved within the shadows. He sensed a presence close to him and it wasn't Bakura's who was standing right behind him. Suddenly a hand holding a sharp knife flew out from the shadows, aiming for Akefia's face. Akefia ,being the most talented and famous thief in Egypt, needed to have quick reflex's. He was able to grip the wrist before the knife could hit him and squeezed it tightly until the person holding the knife released their hold; dropping it to the floor.

''Ah!'' He heard a gasp coming from the person whose wrist he was holding. Judging by the voice it belonged to a girl.

''Are you alright!?'' Another voice came from within the shadows, this one sounded weaker and older.

''Yes, he's just got a hold of my wrist...'' The girl said. Akefia could tell she was scowling by the sound of her voice.

''Well, you seem to have some courage in you.'' Akefia said with an amused smirk and let go of the girl's wrist. ''Bakura, find some light.'' He ordered. Bakura nodded and was about to turn around to go find a stick to lit on fire but stopped when the girl spoke again.

''That won't be necessary.''

Seconds later a small light coming from a candle was lit and placed on to a table. As the flame became brighter it began to lit up the room, revealing the two people who had hidden in the dark. Akefia found it very amusing to see a girl with brown short hair standing in front of him, sending him a threatening glare. Behind her stood an old woman holding a white piece of clothing in her hand.

''How kind of you.'' Akefia said while looking around their small home.

''What do you want from us?'' The girl asked.

''I only have one question. Then we will leave you alone.'' Akefia turned back to the girl who was giving him a doubtful look.

''Right, like you've done to the rest of the villagers?'' Akefia couldn't help but chuckle.

''My dear, none of that is my doing. My men are simply enjoying themselves, a bit too much perhaps. Why would I deny them from having a little fun once in a while?'' Akefia shrugged and watched their shocked expressions; wearing a twisted smirk on his face.

''You're sick...''The girl snarled. Akefia burst out laughing at her remark.

''I'm perfectly healthy thank you. Now then, enough chit chatting.'' Turning his head to look over his shoulder at Bakura he narrowed his eyes, all the amusement dissapearing from his face.''Where's Marik?''

''He chased after some villagers... You know he can't resist.'' Akefia growled and turned back to face the girl and old woman to make sure they weren't going to try anything funny.

''Go get him.''

''Alright...'' Bakura sighed and walked away from the house, setting off to find their psychotic killing machine.

''You said you had a question...ask it and leave!'' The girl clenched her fists and grit her teeth, showing no signs of fear what-so-ever.

''Calm down my dear, I am getting to that.'' Akefia took a few steps closer to them and waited to see if they'd back up, when they didn't he continued to approach them until he was an arm's length away from them. ''Do you know of a girl named, Pandora?'' He noticed them both quiver at the mention of the name. ''I take that as a 'yes'.'' He smirked and eyed the girl closely; he noted that she seemed really tense for some reason.''I need to know where she lives. It will be in your best interest to-''

''She's not here, she went out and hasn't been back in a while.'' The girl interrupted quickly.

Akefia let out an amused chuckle that echoed through their house.''Oh really? Thank you for answering my question.'' The girl's eyed widened when she realized her mistake.

''How do you know of Pandora?'' Akefia turned his attention to the elderly woman who had been quiet this entire time.

''A little bird told me.'' He answered shortly. There was the sound of someone entering the house that had everyone turn their attention to the door. Bakura had returned with Marik who stood beside him covered from head to toe in fresh blood from his victims.

''I see you had a little **too** much fun today.'' Akefia noted as he took in Marik's appearance. The sandy-blonde man licked his blood stained lips and chuckled, his eyes moving to the girl and old lady who were staring at him with fearful looks.

''So, what did you need me for?'' Marik asked as he stepped up beside Akefia. A smirk crossed Akefia's face at the question.

''I want you to help me prepare a little **surprise** for this Pandora girl, she'll be home anytime soon.'' Marik brought the blood stained knife he had been holding in his hand to his lips and licked the blade.

''My pleasure...'' He whispered and gave a crooked grin, showing off his sharp fangs.

Turning his attention to the girl and elderly woman again Akefia pulled out a knife from his jacket's pocket and held it up as well. The girl quickly turned to the elderly woman and put her arms around her for protection.

''You said you'd leave!'' She yelled, her voice shaking with fear.

''That was before I knew that Pandora lives in this house.'' Akefia approached them slowly, watching as they tried to back away but were stopped by the wall behind them.''Since that is the case, you two will only be in the way.''

Bakura stood by the door, watching as Akefia and Marik approached the helpless and defenseless girl who tried to hide her elderly friend behind herself. She cried and begged for them to have mercy and spare their lives, but Bakura knew that none of that was going to stop Akefia anymore. Once his mind was set on something he never changed it. Turning away from them Bakura closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the sounds that were about to be heard...

* * *

When Pandora reached the village she hadn't expected to find men riding horses, chasing and brutally murdering anyone who tried to escape from them. Hiding bewteen houses she tried her best to ignore what was happening and instead focus on getting to Thamet before anything would happen to her. However, now she had more to worry about than their house being on fire.

_Block out the screams Pandora, block them out! Thamet matters now! Mehti and Thamet! _With tear filled eyes she forced herself not to get distracted by the people she once knew who were screaming for mercy.

Looking up she saw Thamet's house in the distance and felt a wave of relief wash over her to see it completely untouched, but she couldn't relax yet. Wether or not they had managed to escape or hide was yet to be seen. Swallowing Pandora felt a lump in her throat when a thought crossed her mind. Trying to shake it off she hurried up to the door and pushed it open.

''Thamet!? Mehti!?'' She stepped in through the door and yelled their names. Everything was dark making it nearly impossible to see anything. Pandora reached out her hands and moved slightly to the left, tracing her hands against the wall. When she bumped in to a table she searched for a candle that was always placed there. Finally finding it she then searched for something to light it with, when she did she lit the candle and held it tightly in her hand. Turning around the held the candle out letting it light up the room. Meanwhile the flame was growing she took a few steps further in to the house.

''Thamet? Mehti? It's me, Pandora!'' She called out, but received no answer. Suddenly she stepped in something that made a squishy sound and felt wet. With a gasp she quickly pulled away and pushed the candle down towards her feet to see what she had stepped in. Lifting her foot up she saw the bottom of it covered with a red, thick liquid. Pandora swallowed and felt how her heartbeat started to increase rapidly. Slowly she raised the candle back up and lifted her gaze from her foot to the floor in front of her where she had stepped. The candle's flame had gotten brighter by now and lit the room enough for Pandora to figure out what was laying on the floor a few inches away from her.

A harsh gasp escaped her lips at the scene before her. Laying on the floor were Mehti and Thamet who were covered in blood stains. Pandora knew the blood was theirs because of the obvious wounds on their bodies. She noticed Thamet holding a large piece of fabric in her hands that was shaped like a dress. She was holding it to her chest. She must've been making a dress together with Mehti while Pandora was gone...Pandora looked over at Mehti and took in her appearance.

Mehti's throat had been cut open and she had several stabbing marks on her chest. As for Thamet...no, Pandora could bring herself to look at Thamet. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away from their dead bodies. _No, this can't be. They can't be dead. _Placing the candle on to the floor Pandora clutched her chest and let her tears fall down the sides of her face. Her entire body shook as she tried to hold in her cries.

''How heartbreaking...''

Pandora gasped and snapped her attention towards a man who stood by the kitchen. This man was large, had short white hair and a strange scar under his left eye that caught Pandora's attention most. Behind him stood two other men, one of them having really pale skin and long white hair and the other sandy-blonde hair that stood up in every direction. She rose to her feet and backed away from them.

''Who are you!?'' She yelled, her tears still continuingly falling.

''I am the King of Thieves, that is all you need to know for now.''The scarred man approached her and she in return backed away further.''Now, your name must be Pandora, am I right?'' At first Pandora was surprised he knew her name, but then she realized he must've found out from Mehti and Thamet before he killed them.

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tightly she cluthed her head, digging her nails in to her scalp.''Why did you kill them? Why did you do this!?''

''I take it you are Pandora then...''The scarred man said irritably when Pandora didn't answer him.''Those two? They were going to be in my way and frankly I'm starting to get rather annoyed so you'd better stop your crying, girl.'' He warned with a low growl. Pandora ignored his warning and instead reached for a vase that lay on a table behing her and flung it straight at the scarred man who ducked it easily. The vase crashed to the floor behind him, breaking into tiny pieces. The scarred man sent Pandora a threatening glare and almost in a blink of an eye he stood inches away from her face, staring in to her icy blue eyes with his dark crimson ones. His hand pressed up against her throat, preventing her from going anywhere. She gasped for air and tried clawing at his arm but to no avail.

''You shouldn't have done that...'' He tightened his grip around her throat, digging his nails in to her skin in the progress and watched as tears kept streaming down her cheeks; one by one dripping on to his sleeve. Satisfied with her agony he threw her to the floor.

Pandora curled up on the floor coughing and rubbing her throat.

''Let that be a warning. Next time I won't be this **forgiving**.'' He turned his back to Pandora's crying form on the floor and looked over at the two men behind him who were waiting patiently for orders.''Gather up our men, we are returning to Kul Elna now that we have what we came for.''

The white-haired man nodded his head and left the house to gather up their men. The spiky haired man, who Pandora noticed was covered in blood, remained in the room.

''You, Marik, will help me carry this girl to my horse. I'm not in a good mood right now and I do not want any accidents to happen.'' The scarred man left the house, leaving Pandora alone with the blood covered man.

''As you wish.'' He walked up to Pandora and grabbed her by the waist. In one swift move he hoisted her up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder. Pandora squirmed and screamed; hit his back and kicked her legs trying to get free from him.

''Let me go you monster!'' Marik, the man who carried her, growled irritably but ignored her struggles. He exited the house having a bit difficulty walking straight with her tossing around. Him being slightly smaller than the scarred man he didn't have that much strength to keep her still.

''If you don't stop moving around I'll cut off your tongue!'' Marik yelled as he almost had lost his balance. Pandora seized her struggling instantly. ''Good...''Marik muttered and sped up to catch up with the scarred man ahead of them. Pandora let herself go limp and hung her head down, staring at the ground. It was no use trying to struggle, no use trying to scream. Everything was useless. Everyone she knew was gone. Her home was destroyed and her loved ones were dead. For all she knew her stupid ability could've been the reason behind all of this. None of this would've happened if she would've kept her promise.

_I'm so sorry Thamet, Mehti and all of you from Edel Nah...I'm the reason you're all gone. I wish I'd never been found by you Thamet...forgive me._

* * *

**I'm sorry for a bad ending to this chapter, it feels really wrong to leave it there but the truth is if I would've continued this chapter would been far too long. I feel more comfortable with leaving my chapters a bit shorter. Of course, do tell me if you think they should be longer (or shorter) and I'll see what I can do about it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't hate me for killing everyone D: It had to be done.**

**Review, favourite or follow if you liked so far and if you want to see more! **


End file.
